A Break from Earth
A Break from Earth "You know, Dark Specter," said Goldar, "I'm thinking that maybe we should attack another planet, maybe an ''easier ''planet." "What planet are you suggesting?" asked Dark Specter. "Aquitar!" said Goldar. "That might be a good idea," said Dark Specter, "Master Vile! Get over here!" Master Vile came to Dark Specter as quickly as he could. "Yes, Dark Specter," said Master Vile. "We are shifting our focus to another planet," said Dark Specter, "it is the planet called Aquitar." "I'm very familiar with that planet," said Master Vile, "in fact, I have the perfect monster in mind for the job!" "Whatever," said Dark Specter, "just do it, okay?" "Yes, Dark Specter!" said Master Vile. Master Vile and Goldar went away from Dark Specter's presence and went to King Mondo. "Mondo?" asked Master Vile. "Yes?" asked King Mondo. "Do you have a monster that can cause trouble on a water-based planet?" asked Master Vile, "namely, Aquitar?" "In fact, I do!" said King Mondo, "his name is Hydron. He will drain the water out of that whole planet!" "Excellent!" said Master Vile, "thank you for your help!" "Not a problem!" said King Mondo. So, King Mondo gave Hydron to Master Vile, and Master Vile sent Hydron to Aquitar. Right away, Hydron began draining water from Hydron, and Cestro was the first one who noticed it. "We have monster trouble!" said Cestro. Cestro alerted the other alien rangers. "It's morphing time!" said Delphine. "We need Aquitar ranger power, now!" said all five Aquitian rangers as they morphed. They morphed and arrived on the scene. The Aquitian rangers all charged at Hydron, but with one touch of Hydron's hand, each ranger was depleted of their water and powers. Soon, all five Aquitian rangers were helpless lying on the ground. "Help us, please!" said Delphine. Suddenly, the alarm sounded in the Eltarian base, and the rangers and crew came as quickly as they could. "What's going on?" asked Kai. "Help us, please!" said Delphine on Aquitar. "Who are they?" asked Carter. "It's the Aquitian rangers!" said Aisha. "They need help!" said Tommy. "Aquitian ''what?" ''asked Flynn. "The Aquitian rangers," said Tommy, "they were here for a while when we were unable to defend the Earth. They're aliens." "Oh, ''I ''get it," said Carter. "Yeah," said Kai, "this sounds strange to me, too!" "Listen!" said Carol, "our job is to not only protect human life but to protect ''all ''life!" "I know," said Carter, "but I didn't know aliens or, even alien ''rangers ''even existed!" "Well," said Rita, "they exist, and we have to help them!" "Okay, it's morphin' time!" said Carter. "Extreme power!" said the six rangers. They were teleported to the scene on Aquitar. "Leave them alone!" said Lily. "Why?" asked Hydron, "do you want me to take your water, too?" "Not a chance!" said Kai. They charged towards Hydron, and Hydron knocked them to the ground. "Okay, Kai, Lauren and I will try and help the alien rangers," said Carter, "you guys deal with the monster." "Right!" said the others. The three rangers used their wind powers against Hydron knocking him over, but after each time they knocked him over, he quickly got up. "What do you guys need?" asked Carter. "We need fresh water!" said Tideus, weakly. Then the three red rangers saw some fresh Aquitar water nearby and a bucket, and they loaded the bucket and took three trips and splashed it onto the Aquitian rangers. Soon, the Aquitian rangers became fully hydrated. "I feel fully hydrated!" said Aurico, "now, we can morph again and help them with the monster!" "Right!" said the other four Aquitian rangers, and the red rangers. "It's morphing time!" said Delphine. "We need Aquitar ranger power now!" said the five Aquitian rangers. They morphed, and they and the red rangers went to help the orange rangers against Hydron. "Just be careful, alright?" said Carter. "We will be," said Aurico. The alien rangers fired symbols at Hydron and the orange rangers shot wind blasts at Hydron, and Hydron became overwhelmed. "Okay, guys!" said Carter, "let's assemble the launchers!" They assembled the Fire and Wind Launchers. "Ready," said Carter, "fire!" The blasts knocked Hydron unconscious. Then King Mondo noticed the situation, Clank tossed Orbis at him, Orbis powered him up, and Orbis made him giant. "Whoa!" said Kai. "Shogun Zords, now!" said Delphine. "Zords, now!" said Carter. The Shogun Zords, Fire Zords, and Wind Zords came to the rangers, the rangers hopped inside their respective zords, and they formed the Shogun Megazord, Fire Megazord, and Wind Megazord. "Alright, let's do this!" said Carter. "I'm with you, Carter!" said Aurico. They surrounded him and began punching him as if he didn't have a chance.4 "Let's finish this!" said Carter. The Shogun Megazord fired up its Shogun Fire Saber, the Fire Megazord fired up its Fire Saber, the Wind Megazord powered up its Wind Daggers, and they hit Hydron at the same time. As a result, Hydron fell to the ground, exploded, and was no more. The alien rangers and the human rangers all briefly celebrated. "Whose dumb idea was this?" asked Dark Specter. Master Vile and Goldar pointed at each other. Then, Dark Specter emitted an electrically charge that caused both of them to fall to the ground and become weak. "Don't fail me again!" said Dark Specter. "Well," said Kai, "this isn't good-bye, but we will see you soon!" "Thanks for your help," said Delphine, "we wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for you!" "No problem!" said Carter. As they teleported out, they waved good-bye to each other. "You know," said Cestro, "I've been thinking. Maybe Billy is better off with them!" "Why do you say that?" asked Delphine. "Because they have the tough villains," said Cestro. "You know what?" said Delphine, "I agree with you! I'll talk with Cestria." Delphine approached Cestria. "Cestria," said Delphine, "I really think that Billy is better off on Earth." "Why do you say that?" asked Cestria. "Because they have the tougher villains," said Delphine, "and his intelligence would be instrumental there." "I see," said Cestria, "I'll have a talk with him." "Thanks!" said Delphine. Delphine then went on her way. Billy came home to Cestria. "Billy," said Cestria, "we need to talk." "Why?" asked Billy, "what's wrong?" "Nothing really," said Cestria, "it's just that the rest of us think that you are needed more on Earth." "Why?" asked Billy, "what about our relationship?" "Billy," said Cestria, "you and I know that our relationship has been on the rocks lately. And Cestro does not need to give you any more aging treatments. Billy, you're needed down there." "Okay," said Billy, sadly, "I'll go." "Billy," said Cestria, "don't be sad. You know that you can visit me any time that you like." "Alright," said Billy, "send me down!" "Teleporting now," said Cestro. Billy was teleported to the inside of the Eltarian base. Everyone except for Tommy, Aisha, Rita, and Chuck took a defensive stance. "Guys," said Tommy, "it's okay. He's a good guy!" "Well," asked Carter, "who is he?" "I'm Billy Cranston," said Billy, "I went to Aquitar to help out, but now, they figured that I was needed here because of the monster trouble." "Plus, Billy was the first blue ranger ever!" said Tommy. Tommy put his hand around Billy's shoulder. "I was sent here to help out," said Billy, "I'm a scientist and a mechanic." Then they all relaxed their defensive stance. "Next time, call before you come, okay?" said Carter jokingly. Billy smiled. Then all of them went to eat and work out at the Angel Grove Recreational Center. Power Rangers Elemental Charge Category:Episode